The neighborhood of Dauntless Avenue
by orchestralperformer
Summary: Four and Tris’s adventures still continue in this Modern au. Tris is living with Four, Will and Christina. They all are best friends. Eric tries to kidnap Tris. Will Four save Tris? If so, how will he do it?
1. chapter 1

**It was early morning for the neighborhood of Dauntless Avenue**.

Tris's POV

It was 6:30 in the morning. I sat up in my bed. Christina was still asleep. Me and Christina shared a house (or huge room in the Dauntless compound) with Four and Will. I love Four so much. He's just absolutely amazing. Christina and Will definitely have a bit of chemistry going on between them as well.

I got out of bed and got changed. I pull on a pair of black jeans, a red top and a black leather jacket. I love that jacket. Four gave it to me on my birthday.

I slowly opened mine and Christina's bedroom door, making sure I didn't wake a sleeping Christina, and walked down the creaky stairs. Once I got to the bottom, I smelt something cooking. It smelt amazing. I looked round the corner and saw Four at the cooker making breakfast. I snuck up behind him and snaked my arms around his waist.

"Hello beautiful." He said.

"Morning. What's for breakfast?" I asked hoarsely.

"Your favourite. Pancakes with a source of your choice." He replied. I smiled. He knows me so well. I stood on my tip toes and kissed the sensitive part on the back of his neck. He groaned in response and turned around in my arms.

Four's POV

"Your favourite. Pancakes with a source of your choice." I replied. I could sense that she was smiling. I smiled as well. I felt her place her lips at the sensitive spot on the back of my neck. She knows where it is. And it annoys me. Well, not really. I quite like her kissing me there. I groaned in response. I turned off the cooker and turned around to face her.

"Hey, your wearing my jacket." I said with a smile.

"Well, I'm not gonna let it go to waste when the best person in the world gave it to me." She replied. Her lips spread into a wide smile.

I wrapped my arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around my neck. I leaned down and pressed my lips against hers. I pulled her body closer to mine and pressed my lips with more force. She moved one of her hands to my hair and gripped my already slightly messy hair.

I didn't realise that Christina and Will were watching us u top I heard her make an awkward cough.

"C'mon love birds. It's breakfast time." She said with a smirk. Will laughed slightly.

Tris's POV

Four dished out the plates with the pancakes on and I put the sources on the table. Christina and Will sat one end while me and Four sat the other.

"Thank you Four." Said Christina.

"Yeah, cheers buddy." Will also said.

"Thank you, babe." I whispered in his ear. He kissed the top of my head.

"No problem guys." He replied to us all.

I picked up my cutlery as did everyone else, and started to eat.

I placed the last pancake into my mouth and it melted in my saliva. The chocolate source made it nice and sugary. I swallowed the last remainings of the pancake.

Christina and Will left the table and went upstairs to get changed, while me and Four cleared up the plates.

I finished off the washing. I took my jacket off and sat next to Four in the living room on the couch. I laid my head on his shoulder and pressed my face into the crook of his neck. I nuzzled him with my nose and kissed his neck.

"I love you Four." I breathed into his neck.

"I love you too." He said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Me and Will are just going to go get a few things!" Christina yelled from the kitchen. "See you two later!" And with that, we heard her shut the door behind them. We heard the car drive out of the driveway and off in he direction of town.

Four turned on the TV and put on one of my favourite films, The Fast and the Furious. I love that film. It's amazing how they filmed it. I looked at Four and smiled. He smiled back.

"You know everything." I whispered. He nodded.

"That I do." He replied. He pulled me closer to him.

All I remember is the ending of Fast and Furious when Brian O'Conner and Dominic Toretto are racing and narrowly miss a train. Then I was in some sort of dreamland.


	2. Prep for the wedding1

**Four's POV**

 **The film had finished. I heard Tris deeply sigh in her sleep. I smiled. She was sleeping. She looked so cute when she slept.**

 **I leant my head on hers and closed my eyes. Within a few minutes, I was asleep, dreaming of my future with Tris.**

 **A few hours later when Christina and Will get back(time-6:30pm)**

 **I woke up with a start when I felt someone tapping my shoulder.**

 **"Getting comfy are you?" She asked cheekily. I realised that Tris was sleeping on her side and so was I. My arms were wrapped around her. I blushed.**

 **"Chris, c'mon. Leave them be. Four was sleeping." Will said, trying to drag Christina away from them.**

 **"Alright, alright." She said, and walked off with Will.**

 **Still blushing, I laid my head back down, on the armrest of the couch. Tris groaned in her sleep and whispered;**

 **"Four..."**

 **"Yeah?" I asked, guessing that she was awake.**

 **"Thank you for recording my favourite film."**

 **"Your welcome. I love that film too." I replied. "And I know how much you love Fast and Furious." I smiled.**

 **"We gotta get up at some point. But, I don't want to." Tris groaned. I felt the same as her. I didn't want to get up as much as she did. It was so comfy having her so close to me.**

 **"I feel the same way." I replied to her. "Let's just stay for a while longer." I said before I kissed her head.**

 **Tris's POV**

 **"I feel the same way. Lets just stay for a while longer." He said before he kissed my head. Four is a wonderful man. I love him and he loves me. It was almost love at first sight.**

 **An hour later(time- 7:30pm)**

 **We got up and went to get ready to go out to the pub. I put on my black sneakers and waited for Four to put his on.**

 **"Coming!" He yelled. He came rushing down the stairs with a huge smile on his face. "Ready?" He asked. I nodded while pulling on the jacket.**

 **I clambered into his car. We closed our doors simultaneously and he put he keys into the ignition. He turned the car on and the engine roared to life. That sound is music to my ears.**

 **Four drove out of the driveway and down into the town. We passed buildings that had beautiful Christmas lights on. And it was only November. Well, the end of November.**

 **Once Four found a parking spot, we jumped out. We walked hand in hand to the pub. We found a table for four seeing as Christina and Will were going to join us later.**

 **I ordered a glass of water, because that's all I drink,and Four ordered a pint of beer. Not long after, Christina and Will came walking through the door.**

 **"So, when we went shopping, I picked out a beautiful wedding dress for our wedding day and a handsome tuxedo for Will." Christina said. She loves talking about shopping and going clothes shopping. It annoys me sometimes, but she's my best friend.**

 **"She isn't going to shut up now. Is she?" Four whispered into my ear with a smile and a slight nudge with his shoulder. I nodded with a grin. The smell of beer from his breathe soothed me.**

 **"No she isn't." I whispered back.**

 **Later that evening 9:00 pm**

 **Once we had finished our drinks we went back to the cars. I yawned once I shut my door. I rubbed my eyes with the palms of my hands as Four drove down the road back to the house. We passed Eric's car. He gave me a grin. I knew he had a crush on me but he's just so mean. He physically bullied Four just to gain power over me. Four would never make me a slave.**

 **I frowned at Eric.**

 **Four drove into the driveway and Will parked his next to ours. I smiled and he smiled back. We all got out and went into the house. Me and Four went up to the bedrooms and got changed into our pyjamas. I wore a plain white t-shirt and a pair of black leggings. I laid in bed and closed my eyes.**

 **In the dream/nightmare**

 **I was running as fast as my legs could carry me. I was running down a dark corridor from my old school. I reached the end of the dark corridor. I couldn't go anywhere else. To my left, in a classroom, Four was there. He was strapped to a chair and was being whipped. I was crying. Wet tears filled my eyes and crawled down my cheeks. To my right, Christina and Will were dead on the floor. Blood pouring from their wounds. Their eyes wide open, colourless. Lifeless**

 **In front of me was Eric. He closed down on me. I was stuck. I couldn't move. Eric laughed.**

 **"I'm doing this for you Tris. Your brother is dead because he was getting in the way. Four is going to be killed soon, in front of your eyes, and I will be in charge of you. You will be mine." He laughed evilly. He reached out...**

 **End of nightmare**

 **I woke up with tears streaming out of my eyes. I looked over to Christina. She was asleep. It was only a dream Tris. Only a dream. I thought. I got out of bed and walked to Four's room. I quietly opened his door and I found him sitting up in his double bed. He looked at me, he looked worried.**

 **"Tris? Are you alright? I heard you sobbing from here." He asked, in his protective boyfriend way. I walked over to him.**

 **"Nightmare." I replied. He shuffled over in his bed and motioned for me to join him.**

 **"Come here." He said gently. I smiled slightly and clambered in. I cuddled up to his bare side and he wrapped his arms around me. I laid my head on his bare chest. His heart beat was soothing.**

 **"Thanks Four." I whispered, with a sob**

 **"I'll do anything for you. And if you want, we can talk about that nightmare. But only when your ready."**

 **See what I mean? He would never force me to do anything. That's why I fell in love with him. Well, there were other reasons as well but if I said them, it would go on forever.**

 **Four's POV**

 **I felt Tris relax and start drifting off. I felt her breathing against my chest and side. Her heart beat was normal. Calm. She feels safer when she's around me. I felt one of her legs tangle with mine.**

 **As long as she was happy, I was happy. I would do anything for Tris. She's my world. She's everything to me.**

 **I started to feel like I was being dragged into the unknown world of sleep. I slowly closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.**

 **Morning(time-7:00am)**

 **I woke up to someone's chin against my chest. I looked down and smiled when I saw Tris's piercing ocean blue eyes staring into mine. I watched as she smiled and kissed my chest.**

 **"Morning beautiful." I said in my morning croaky voice. She stared at me again. I got lost in her ocean blue eyes.**

 **"Morning Mister Cuddles." She said with a smirk. She calls me that every now and then when we have morning cuddles. I smiled back. I propped myself up on my elbows as she stroked a hand over my abdomen. She softly placed her lips onto mine.**

 **My bedroom door slammed open and our kiss was interrupted by a familiar voice.**

 **"TRIS!!!" Christina yelled.**

 **"Chris. C'mon. Seriously?" I heard Tris groan.**

 **"Tris. It's. My. Wedding. Day!" She squealed and bounced up and down. "We need to get ready." And with that, she closed the door behind her and rushed into her bedroom.**

 **Tris racked a hand threw her hair and groaned. She placed her head on the pillow next to mine.**

 **"I don't want to get up." She said. "I hate dresses. And I also don't want to leave this bed." She smirked at me.**

 **I smiled and kissed her. "The wedding shouldn't last long." I said to her, once we parted.**

 **"Ok. But your dressing smartly as well." She smiled. I nodded with a sigh.**

 **"Fine." I replied. We both got up and with a last kiss, she was out the door and off to hers and Christina's room to get ready. I took out the tuxedo I had and started to change. Once I had put my white shirt, black trousers and black smart shoes on, I picked up the jacket. I went down stairs and waited for Tris. She came down the stairs in a beautiful long, blueish dress.**

 **"Wow..." I said, speechless. She smiled.**

 **"Need help with the tie?" She asked. I nodded, not being able to find my words.**

 **She came over and tied the tie for me. I just couldn't resist it. I was hungry for her lips to be on mine. I bit my lip to try and hold back the need. She clearly read my mind because she placed her lips gently onto mine. I closed my eyes as I let out a moan of pleasure. Our lips moved in sync.**

 **That's when I felt her tongue swipe over my lower lip. Our tongues tangled in with each other. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around my neck. I moved her against the wall and caressed her back with my hand. I moved my lips down to the lower part of her neck, near the collar bone, and kissed her there. This rewarded me with a groan of pleasure from her. I made a trail of kisses up her neck, along her jaw line and back to her lips were she nibbles on my lower lip.**

 **We eventually pulled away, gasping for breathe. I grinned like a mad man and she smirked.**

 **"C'mon. We better get going." I said before opening the door for her, like the gentleman I am. We got into my car and we drove down the road towards the entrance of the Dauntless compound, to head towards a church that Will and Christina were getting married.**

 **When we got there, we split up. I went to help Will out, and Tris went to help Christina out. (I was best man and she was bridesmaid).**


End file.
